te sigo amando
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: ES UN SONFIC. INUYASHA EXPRESA LO QUE SIENTE POR KAGOME 5 AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE ESTA BOVIERA A SU EPOCA, SIN SABER QUE EL LA AMABA rnREVIEW ONEGAI
1. Default Chapter

HOLAAAAAAA!!!!!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy yo otra vez, mi tercer fic 0 estoy emocionada, no se porque pero aparece mi seudónimo escolar en vez de mi nick pero bueno ¬¬ que se le va a hacer.

Para ustedes soy kagomeyasha. Inu no esta conmigo porque, aunque no lo crean se le fue a declarar a Kagome ( lectores: OO??!!) las razones pues.... después de leer este fic se quedo deprimido pensando en que no quiere que eso suceda y bueno.... después les cuento como le fue.

Ahora con mi tercer fic (que también será mi primer songfic)

Ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenece T.T son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los tomo prestado para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

**Te Sigo Amando **

No sabes lo distinto que es todo sin ti, la vida no tiene sentido ya, antes tenia a alguien que proteger, alguien por quien existir, alguien a quien amar pero ahora...

Ya toda nuestra aventura había acabado, Naraku fue asesinado y la perla recolectada y unida, sabia que no había ningún lazo que te atara aquí ahora. Tu me preguntaste si podíamos hablar, yo solo asentí recuerdo muy bien esa conversación.

Me llevaste junto al goshimboku y sin mayor rodeos me dijiste que me amabas, que yo lo era todo para ti, que si yo te lo pedía te quedarías aquí, que ya nada te importaba, que todo lo que querías era estar a mi lado. Yo estaba tan feliz pero no lo demostré, ya no había ningún impedimento para que estuviéramos juntos (kikyo se fue al infierno junto con la perla) sin embargo... Luego vino esa pregunta "Y tu inuyasha ¿me quieres a mí?" ... MIERDA!!! de acordarme me enfermo, ¿porque si era capaz de derrotar a youkais, si era capas de dar mi vida por ti, con el solo hecho que tu me lo pidieras yo hubiera sido capaz de lo que sea, por que no pude contestarte y decirte la verdad, por que mentí, por que te perdí, dime por que Kagome?

"No quiero que estés aquí" esas fueron las palabras que dije. Al instante pude oír tu llanto, yo trate de acercarme pero tu no me dejaste "si eso es lo que te hará feliz pues entonces... adiós, mi amado inuyasha" comenzaste a alejarte, sin embargo de repente te abalanzaste sobre mi y me besaste, que cálidos eran tus labios, que inocente tu beso, ese beso es quizás lo único que me ayuda a seguir adelante a pesar de este infierno. Luego tan repentinamente como me besaste te alejaste pero esta vez no volviste más... nunca más.

Espero que seas feliz, que todo te halla salido bien y que ya no sufras por mi, que yo no valgo tus lagrimas, espero también que te halla ido bien en tus dichosos exámenes que tantas veces te alejaron de mi, y pensar que al final fui yo el que te alejo, pero tengo la esperanza que por lo menos para ti halla sido mejor.

_Que seas muy feliz, _

_Estés donde estés,_

_Cariño._

_No importa que ya, _

_No vuelvas jamás, _

_Conmigo._

Te amo tanto Kagome, tanto, creo que solo se puede comparar al amor que tu sentías por mi, nunca ame a nadie como a ti, lo que quise a kikyo es nada comparado con lo que te quiero, amarte es algo tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez. Recuerdo cada segundo de nuestro viaje, desde que te conocí hasta aquel día en que te perdí para siempre, esa mentira que te dije fue por tu bien, alguien como tu no se merece mi insignificante ser, eres demasiado para cualquiera pero... te extraño tanto, por ti fue por la única persona por la cual llore, además de mi madre, tu fuiste la persona que sano mi corazón y me hizo ver que el mundo podía ser diferente, aunque ahora para mi este mundo es peor que antes porque faltas tu, falta tu sonrisa, falta tu cabello falta todo de ti, dime mi niña ¿quién me regañara ahora? ¿Quién me amara como tú o hacías? Dime onegai ¿a quien amare ahora?

"A ti y solo a ti"... esa es la respuesta que dice mi corazón y por muy doloroso que sea es será siempre así.

_Deseo mi amor,_

_Que sepas también,_

_Que te amo._

_Que no te olvide, _

_Que nunca podré,_

_Te extraño._

Tu formaras tu vida en tu mundo ahora, deseo tu felicidad, como sea y... con quien sea. No te puedo exigir amor eterno pues se que solo aumentaría mas el dolor de nuestra despedida, ya son cinco años, cinco años de tortura mi amor, mi vida, en que no e dejado un instante de pensar en ti.

Sango y Miroku formaron una familia, veo que tenias razón al decir que Sango estaba enamorada de ese monje hentai, y Shippou vive con ellos y ayuda a los aldeanos en lo que puede. Si vieras como a crecido ese chiquillo, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ahora se me hace difícil golpearlo en la cabeza como antes pero de todos modos lo consigo... si me estuvieras escuchando seguramente me dirías osuwari y me reprenderías pero tu no estas aquí... nunca imagine que terminaría deseando que me dijeras ese bendito conjuro si eso significaba el tenerte a mi lado otra vez.

Todos formaron sus vidas y espero que tu también hayas formado la tuya. Espero que si te has vuelto a enamorar sea de alguien que te merezca, que te ame por sobre todo incluso mas que yo, aunque eso es imposible. Que afortunado es el que ahora a tu lado puede estar, respirar tu perfume, sentir tus labios, eso labios que bese por primera y única vez una atardecer como hoy hace cinco años. Me pregunto quien sera aquel que cautiva tu corazón ahora, quien es el que ocupa todos tus pensamientos, quien será el hombre a quien amaras toda tu vida; mi corazón grita porque sea yo, pero se que no debe ser así, pues no serias feliz y eso no es lo que yo quiero, mi pequeña yo te daré mis razones ahora...

_Que seas muy feliz,_

_Que encuentres amor,_

_Mi vida._

_Que nunca mi amor, _

_Te digan adiós,_

_Un día._

Tuve miedo de no poder protegerte, tuve miedo de que murieras y te perdiera para siempre; no podía aceptar el cariño de quien, a quien a pesar de amar, yo había lastimado tanto por dejarte sola, por no haberte cuidado bien por hacerte llorar cada vez que me veías con kikyo, por enfadarte, por impedir en el tiempo en que recolectamos los kakeras el que llevaras la vida normal de cualquier chica de tu mundo.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas perdóname por no decirte cuanto te amaba, pensé que así nuestra despedida no seria tan amarga, que te seria mas fácil olvidarme, y aunque quizás haya sido así ahora sé que fue un error, porque no puedo dormir en las noches pensando en que nunca sabrás este sentimiento tan grande que yo sentía por ti, este amor que yo se tu rogabas que yo sintiera y que lo tenia pero... nunca pude decírtelo y ya jamás podré.

Creo que te ame tanto que termine separándonos por lo que yo creí seria lo mejor, pero al pensar en lo felices que pudimos ser juntos me doy cuenta que fue un error, el error más grande que he cometido, el error que arruino mi vida, espero que no la tuya, el error por el cual ahora estoy pagando un alto precio; el que tu no estés a mi lado, la soledad me mata día tras día.

Solo espero que seas feliz, y aunque se que seria mejor que estuvieras al lado de otro, amarás a otro, solo puedo decirte (porque ya no mentiré mas) que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que ese hombre sea yo, que aunque nunca podamos estar juntos en este mundo en el mas allá podamos por siempre amarnos. Pero si no es así, solo te pido que me recuerdes como alguien que fue especial en tu viada, que aunque ya no lo sea mas, alguna vez lo fue, porque aquí mi querida Kagome, ahora mañana y siempre yo... **Te sigo amando **

_Perdóname mi amor_

_Por todo el tiempo que te ame,_

_Te hice daño_

_Te ame de mas, si fue mi error, _

_Que soledad, estoy sin ti,_

_Lo estoy pagando._

_Que seas muy feliz, _

_Que seas muy feliz, _

_Mientras que yo_

_Te sigo amando_

_**FIN**_

Y QUE TAL LES PARECIO? En mi opinión esta algo triste TT no me gusta leer cosas trágicas y aquí me leen escribiendo esto.... bueno digamos que fue una idea que se me apareció en la cabeza, además esta era mi canción favorita que yo se la dedicaba a alguien hace tiempo -- y bueno nuestra separación también fue triste y no lo he vuelto a ver pero se que ahora tiene novia bueno la vida sigue y si quieren saber que paso en cuanto inu se le declaro a kag pues digamos que ya son novios oficialmente (Kagome también leyó este fic y lloro desconsoladamente inu aprovecho para consolarla y le dijo que todo lo que decía en el era cierto) creo que ya hice mi buena obra del día aunque no estaría mal ir a cazar y torturar zombis ¬u¬ - (entiéndase kikyo)

Bueno eso es todo y se me cuidan

Matta ne


	2. AVISO

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!

Les agradezco a todos por leer este fic y bueno ya que todos me pidieron una continuación... estoy a sus servicios pero necesito que me ayuden un poco, lo que tienen que hacer es contestar las siguientes preguntas en un review son cortas no se preocupen

Como quieren que sea el final

A-. TRAGICO

B-. FELIZ

C-. OTRO (especificar)

Quieren que sea un song fic

A-. SI

B-. NO

Si es así, díganme que canción les gustaría para el segundo cap

Bueno de antemano muchas gracias y en el siguiente cap contestare todos los review, a y por favor lean mi otra historia se llama "a pesar de todo" y lean el aviso que puse porque se que los dejara intrigados.

Matta ne


End file.
